


When I Say Go Be Ready to Throw

by orphan_account



Category: LazyTown
Genre: M/M, please end my suffering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 11:19:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 28
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10638774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: G O





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moxielovesshipping](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moxielovesshipping/gifts).



> @moxielovesryan happy early birthday boo ;-)

Robbie Rotten said to Sportacus: "succ my wiggli dicc"  
Sportacus inhaled Robbie's wiggli dicc into his mouth as if he were a vacuum  
They lived happily ever after

**Author's Note:**

> Really this was absolutely dumb and I just wanted to punk my friendo I'm sorry


End file.
